mixelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JoshTheKnife/Mixel OC tribes
Decided to make a blog about my OC tribes. I want you all to get to know my OCs! :D Series 1 OCs Shiners A tribe based on glass. These bright, shiny, and dazzling Mixels love to shine their lights. However, the one thing that gets on Mixels' nerves are the dizziness and blindness the Shiners unintentionally cause by their extremely strong light. They are turqoise and yellow in color. They live in the Observatory where they often view shining stars at the night. The telescope even shines bright lights. *Glimm- The leader of the tribe. Having a glass crystal on his head, the smart and confident Shiner leader allows him to shine blinking lights and burst out large beams of light to stupefy Nixels. However, despite being the smart leader, he is often irked by almost everyone. ANd when he is irked too much, his glass crystal sets off a powerful light beacon explosion. Although, his glass crystal can regenerate. *Shile- The worrisome member. This dog-like Mixel loves to make friends and smile. Unfortunately, his smiling causes a large blinking beacon that could get on peoples' nerves. He is also too cautious of his teeth, fearing the loss of it. *Glissen- Having glasses that act as laser vision and glass claws that act as shooting lights, he looks like a such powerful Mixel. Unfortunately he is often clumsy and runs into objects thanks to his blindness. He is also accident somewhat accident prone. Funnsters They are based on fun/parties. This fun-loving tribe loves to party! Filled with joy, they also like dancing and making friends. Unfortunately, they are somewhat goofballs and can get a little crazy. They are light blue and purple in color. Their habitat is Funnster Park, an amusement park filled with large hills of hot air balloons, circus tents, Ferris wheels, and rollercoasters. *Confettos- The fun leader of the tribe. Having a confetti cannon for a hand, he could either blast millions of colorful paper in the air to lighten Mixels up when they're down or blast Nixels with a powerful blast setting. He also loves dancing and parties. *Groach- Being the most mature and levelheaded of the tribe, Mixels often aren't often amused by his presence. Instead, this cockroach-like Mixel bores people with his common sense. His hands also allows him to shoot colorful dust in the air. *Balune- The oddball member. Being the REAL party animal, he acts crazy most of the time and has poor control over himself. He often swings his arms around and laughs crazily. He's also literally an airhead, being dim-witted and having a head literally full of air and helium. He can also levitate with his balloons lifting him up and he can detach balloons and pop them on Nixels. Mutoids They are based on acid/nuclear waste. This mythical and terrifying tribe has suffered a major incident that turned them into the horrible monsters they knew today as the Mutoids! While being feared by the Mixels, even the Nixels, it's hard to deal with the state they are in. They are dark green and dark brown in color. Their habitat is the Nuclear Wastelands filled with water fall acid, metal junk, scrap junk, and spilled barrels of acid. *Talinz- The leader of the tribe. Being mistaken for the biggest and most dangerous Mixel there is more than his brothers, Talinz has heart. This cranky, yet cunning Mixel does everything that protects his brothers with his radioactive sharp claw. *Nook- Being mistaken as an oddball or a goof by the Mixels, this radioactive Mixel is often prone to being angered or annoyed by pretty much everyone. However, he has still kept his sanity and became a wise Mixel. Having nuclear breath and acid that he can shoot out also allows him to defend himself. *Scring- Being the craziest and yet insane of his brothers, he has lost his sanity the most of his brothers. He often screeches most of the time and yells quite often. He also has acidic wings that become poisonous if one touches it if he flies to much or too fast. Series 2 OCs Vroomsters They are based on speed. The Vroomsters are the fastest tribe there is- or actually as fast Zorch. They love to travel and explore the many wonders of Mixel Land. Unfortunately, they are somewhat showy most of the time. They are orange, caramel, and grey in color. Their habitat is the Racetrack, the land filled with checkered flags, gallons of oil, pit stops, and most importantly, a large racetrack, heavily inspired by the Indy 500. *Spuffle- The leader of the tribe. Having roller blades on his feet and a large booster on his back, this curious Mixel loves to skate around Mixel Land and meet new friends. However, he can somehow be naive. *Spoilo- Spoilo is often a show-off. This half-car half-Mixel creature enjoys racing and being competitive. Being a braggart, he also enjoys challenging every Mixel in a competition. He also enjoys sabotaging and cheating. However, he gets upset easily if he doesn't win. *Enjus- Enjus is also one of the fastest Mixels there are in Mixel Land. He often runs on energy/fuel from his engine head, letting him run at such fast rates. However, having an engine head is hard for him when he's often pushed around, damaging his head. As a result, his engine starts to smoke and malfunction, as bolts and a few loose screws being tossed from his head. Magnetites This zany and mesmerizing tribe is based on magnetism. However, the one thing they have to avoid is not getting to attached to metal, literally. They are navy blue and grey with red highlights in color. Their habitat is the Magnetic Field filled with scrap metal, screws, bolts, nuts, and metallic buildings. *Steeld- The leader of the tribe. He has magnetic feet that can attract metal and walk on metallic walls. His feet are also quite dense. Also, due to his "magnetic personality" he is possibly the friendliest Mixel there is and the social butterfly of the Mixels. *Worbel- The scaredy-cat of the tribe. Being a scaredy-cat, he often gets scared easily, often chased by crowds of Nixels. As a result, his magnet tail activates and he runs away. His magnet tail also allows him to activate EMP (Electro Magnetic Pulse) which can deactivate machinery and he can activate a magnetic field that protects him. *Klawzo- Dreaming of being a super villain and being supreme ruler of Mixel Land, Klawzo loves committing evil plans and inventing. He believes that he is truly evil even though he isn't truly evil and WANTS to be evil. He also has a large head crane that allows him to fly and crush metal, disintegrating flying debris of metal into Nixels. He also has magnetic arms that attract metal. Gardenites A tribe based on decomposition/animals. These fun group of Mixels grow the most thriving plants there are. They are light green and light blue in color. Their habitat is The Garden where the Gardenites love to grow large plants and trees. *Shelldon- The leader of the tribe. Despite being the smartest of his tribe and being a great leader, he lacks confidence and refers to hide in his shell. His super dense shell allows him to crush Nixels and he even has strong teeth. *Bugzo- Being a bee, he often likes working in the garden. Having the ability of flight and a stinger that can transport pollen and sting people, he has a love for working. He's also very friendly. *Digzy- This dim-witted mole-like Mixel has strong and quick-moving claws that allow him to dig quickly. He also likes to goof around. He also doesn't pay attention much, being essily distracted. Series 3 OCs Saltitoids A tribe based on salt. This salty tribe loves to jump for joy and chat with their friends. Unfortunately, the one thing they have to avoid is the salt in Mixels' eyes. They're light pink and caramel in color. Their habitat is the Salt Riverlands, which is mostly a lake with river interfering along with wooden houses and salty plants. *Pepserr- The leader of the tribe. This dog-like Mixel loves to jump for joy and skip around, making new friends wherever he goes. Although, he can get a little shaky at times and sprinkle salt everywhere. He is also quite hyper. *Sall-Tonn- They are two Mixels in one! Sall is the first have of the Mixel. He is a very friendly Mixel who loves to greet hello to everyone wherever he goes. However, Tonn, his polar opposite and second half, has a sour personality, literally. He often takes the fun out of everything and tries to fix everyone by telling people what their flaws are. As a result, he doesn't like to act silly and go to loud and noisy parties wherever Sall wants to go. However, together in Tonn's command, they do like to explore new heights and defeat Nixels by pouring them in salt from their salt wings. *Snalt- The allergic member. He has a lot of allergies, and wherever he goes, he sneezes salt in almost everyone's face wherever he goes. Although, he may use this as a weapon to make up his mistakes. Inkydoos A tribe based on ink. This quirky and all-cycloptic tribe often get messy and splatter ink everywhere. They are violet and red in color. Their habitat is the Inklands, which is a fairly large land with puddles of ink everywhere along with ink flowers and large houses. *Penk- The leader of the tribe. Being alpha of the tribe, he may take his position as leader a bit too serious, compared to the other leaders. He tends to keep an eye on everything and try his best to protect the ones he loves. However, being to serious, it's hard to make him laugh or smile at times. However, he's got a big heart and a big brain of ink and hook hands to make up for it. *Goopus- The calm member. Goopus is possibly the most relaxed Mixel there is; even more relaxed than Vampos! There's no care in the world for him and when he's up for a challenge, he keeps his cool. With his dripping, goopy ink tail, he can easily take down Nixels and get the job done. He's also quite quiet. *Splatoss- The loud and obnoxious member. Being the third member, this short Mixel loves be loud and noisy, often laughing at everyone's misfortunes and joking around with everyone. Despite this scatterbrained agitator is quite annoying to almost everyone, especially his leader, he often likes to hang out with friends regularly and tries not to be too obnoxious. Whooshicons A tribe based on air. They all have the ability of flight, exploring the large world of Mixel Land. They are orange-yellow and light blue in color. Their habitat is the Aircraft, a very immense flying machine. *Propellus- The leader of the tribe. Inventive Propellus loves to create old-fashioned flying machines. He is also optimistic and tries not to fail. *Jetzer- Jetzer is a living jet! Half-flying machine, half-Mixel, Mixels are amazed at his presence, while in his perspective, he rathers finds other things amazing. Just like his brothers, he can fly and levitate. He can also create large tornadoes. *Thrusto- Thrusto has a large nose that expels air from his nose, letting him levitate. However, he also has a constant allergy. Whenever he sneezes, he releases a powerful surge that knock away a crowd of Nixels. He is also lazy at times. Series 4 OCs Hexels A tribe based on luck. This mysterious yet powerful tribe can manipulate luck around Mixel Land. Unfortunately, they tend to either make luck worse and cause misfortune or let luck fall in the wrong hands. They are black, purple, and dark green in color. Their habitat is Hex Tower, a simply large, tall castle tower where they cast spells and curses. *Lukso- The leader of the tribe. Lukso often saunters everywhere and lets luck automatically go to him as he does nothing. He can also shoot powerful energetic hex blasts that control luck. *Beemzy- Although he is very powerful and sage-looking, he is actually very cheerful. However, he sometimes lacks confidence. To fix that, he carries a good luck charm that boosts his confidence. He hands also generate energy full of luck or bad luck that he can control. *Forchin- A very needy and powerful Mixel, Forchin likes to cause mischief wherever he goes. He likes to play with peoples' luck to see what happens. He can also fly and shoot hex spheres from his tail that can curse or enchant Mixels, but he prefers to curse more often. Goldicons A tribe based on gold. As fancy as the Flexers, they manage to control the wealth of most Mixels. They also like to throw tea parties and invite people to dinner at their manor. They are yellow and caramel with black highlights in color. Their habitat is Goldicon Manor, a simply large mansion filled with fountains, large hallways, and paintings. *Whimsy- The leader of the tribe. He is simply the fanciest Mixel. Heck, so fancy that even the smallest flaws of proper etiquette bug him. He also enjoys listening to old-timey music and likes tap dancing. His cane is also very dense, as he uses this as a weapon to fend off Nixels. *Kash- This loyal Mixel likes to spread joy around Mixel Land and make everyone happy by shooting large bars of gold in the air. He can also make them poof into nothingness whenever he needs. *Greedz- A very needy Mixel, Greedz often thinks about himself and can't make a deal with someone unless it's bribery. Yet, he can manipulate, mold, form, and bend gold. Category:Blog posts